


The men of treason are the ones who live

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Redemption, Revenge, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, US Legalization of Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to This reality is really just a fucked up dream.</p><p>The war is over, everyone has gone home, but there is one more battle to be fought. Except this time, it's not a tale of mortal enemies and falling in love all over again. It's a story about the darker side that will only end one way and no one will be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE or TNA. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. The song used in here; Rise, Rebel, Resist by Otep; is not my property.**

**Warning: suicide attempt, depression, career ending injury, feels, tissues, tears, and marriage. Oh my.**

**A/N: This is the follow up fic to This reality is really just a fucked up dream that I promised. The title comes from the song Glory by Hollywood Undead. I hope you all enjoy this one as you did the first one. This opens up with the flashback of where the last story left off, and then explains what happens afterwards.**

**While writing this, I found out TNA didn't have a PPV between October 2014 (Bound for Glory) and June (Slammiversary) of 2015. The same for 2013. Survivor Series is in November. PPV, in my eyes, is needed for this fic. So, we're going back to 2012's schedule, even though this fic still takes place in 2014. Sorry if that's confusing.**

**The song used in here is Rise, Rebel, Resist by Otep, and starts when Shamaya actually starts singing.**

**Please read, comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe. Thanks to the wonderful OurDeal for helping me with this. You're the best! :)**

Chapter One:

_Dean's eyes widen in shock. "Seth?" The man in question stares at the ground, unable to meet his brother's gaze._

_"Seth?!" Dean tries again, desperation in his voice. "Seth! What're you doin'?"_

_Seth shakes his head as he turns around._

_"Seth! Come on, man. Don't do this!" Dean pleads. Seth continues to walk down the ramp._

_Once at the top, he turns around. Dean reverses a Twist of Fate into a Dirty Deeds and pins Jeff. Roman is on the apron now and gets the tag. He and A.J. come in at the same time. A.J. doesn't look like himself, and is easily taken down with a Spear, and he's done._

_[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.]_

_Seth turns around and walks to the back._

_It's the last time he ever hears that song._

~

Tyler's been hiding for three days. He didn't answer anyone's phone calls, anyone's texts. Everyone tried, even some people they didn't consider friends.

No answer, no response. Nothing. It's like he fell off the face of the map.

Dean had wrecked the Survivor Series backstage arena, searching everywhere. He'd been a ball of rage on Raw. A.J. can't blame him.

A.J.'s lacing up for the show, and all he can think about is Tyler. At this point, he isn't even mad. He's more concerned and worried than anything. He doesn't know where Tyler is, what he's doing. Is he safe?

He wonders why Tyler had done what he did. Why he hadn't told anyone, especially A.J. since they're technically engaged.

Then, his mind starts to question _if_ that's still even a thing. Are they together? Or did this.. thing separate them. It makes no sense why it would. But still.

The sound of his door closing makes A.J. jump and -

"Tyler." He gasps, his heart stuttering.

In front of him, Tyler is wearing black and white acid washed jeans (?), a black tank top with a fading skull on it, black gloves, and fully black Converse. His hair is tied back in to a bun.

There's the slightest hint of bags under his eyes that make up didn't quite cover up. But, other than that, he looks damn good.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer my calls?" A.J. asks immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I went back to Iowa Monday and Tuesday and I've been in town all day today." Tyler explains, "I couldn't answer because I had to give you guys time to cool down. It hurt me not to answer, especially when it was you, but I couldn't rush it."

"I've been worried sick about ya." A.J. says, standing up. "What - what was that? On Sunday?"

Tyler looks down at his shoes, "I was gonna end up coming back anyways. We both know that. Eric came up with an idea that'd bring in viewers and cement my name in history."

"You betrayed your company, your brothers." A.J. points out. "Is that the kind of history you want under your name?"

"I owe TNA everything. If I hadn't came here I wouldn't of met you, and we wouldn't of fallen in love. I wouldn't have this wonderful family I do now." Tyler says, putting his hand on the older's shoulders. "Besides, I love it here. I want to do everything in my power to keep TNA alive so our children can follow in our legacy."

A.J. wraps his arms around his fiancee's waist, sighing against his chest. "Don't ever do that again. Ever."

"I promise." The Iowan kisses the top of his head. "I missed you."

"Missed ya, too, partner." A.J. smiles. "Never thought we'd be workin' together, again."

**"Sunday night, we were unsuccessful in our attempt to knock off our rival."**

Both their heads turn to the television as Bobby Roode's voice emits from the speakers. He's in his usual jeans and T-shirt, the TNA Championship on his shoulder.

**"That was beyond disappointing. But there is still something we can all look forward to," Bobby smiles. "Bobby Roode as your reigning champion!"**

**The crowd loudly boos, showing how unhappy they are with that fact.**

**"You all better get used to seeing me as your champion, because there isn't anyone in that locker room who can beat me." Bobby looks directly into the camera, "No one on this planet can beat me."**

A.J. takes a step back, nudging Tyler. "I think you should go out there."

"What?" Tyler asks, shaking his head. "I just came back, man. There are a lot more deserving guys who -"

"He literally just called you out, on purpose." A.J. points out. "And there's no one who deserves to take that belt from him than you."

Tyler purses his lips and nods. Silently he exits the room.

**The crowd boos louder, and Bobby loves it.**

**"I don't know why you guys're booing me. I'm just telling you the truth." He says. "I am the greatest wrestler - the greatest champion - this company has _ever_ seen since its creation."**

** Bobby slightly tilts his head to the side. "But, since I'm a generous guy, if there's anyone - and I mean anyone - who thinks they're man enough to go one on one with the It Factor, Bobby Roode, I dare you to come out here." **

** It's complete silence, minus the crowd's displeasure. **

** "No one?" Roode asks, looking at the ramp. "Is no one brave enough to take me on?" **

~

"What's going on?" Paige asks, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Bobby is challengin' someone to come out there 'nd fight him." Dean replies, scratching the back of his neck. He promised A.J., before Sunday happened, he'd continue to watch the show and keep in touch with his "future brother in law". Despite the fact that Seth left them at the end of the match, and may or may not still be their brother, he plans on keeping his promise.

Unlike _some people_ , his word means something.

**"Any takers?" Roode tries. "I guess no one -"**

**[ I'm disconnected. I'm uninspired. I'm burning in water. I'm drowning in fire. I'm trapped inside my mind. Beneath these piles of stinking life. You use this abuse to keep me conquered. You're so absurdly common.]**

**Bobby's eyes widen as the screen shows the name "Tyler Black" in bleeding letters. The crowd shrieks, shaking the camera.**

**Tyler Black comes out, wearing a skull tank top, black and white jeans, and black Converse. The fans cheer louder as he emerges. Slowly, Tyler Black walks down the ramp, high fiving fans, never taking his eyes off the man in the ring.**

"Well, shit." Paige whispers, jumping over the couch to sit beside him. Dean tenses even more. His hands are squeezing his thighs, fingers going white, to contain himself from imploding.

Three days of silence, and this asshole has the nerve to just show up on someone else's show without telling them first.

** "Okay," Roode sighs. "I meant anyone _but_ you. You don't get to just come back and throw yourself right into the big title picture. There's a waiting line -" **

** "You literally just challenged _anyone_ from that locker room, and no one else came out here." Tyler Black points out. **

** "That - that doesn't matter." **

** Black smirks. "You scared to face me, Bobby?" **

** "No." The Canadian replies, making a weird face. "I just think that there are more deserving candidates -" **

** "I am the only person who was man enough to come out here and demand a match. So unless you're afraid," Black says, "me versus you at Final Resolution, December ninth, for the TNA World Championship." **

** Bobby sighs, "Since I have no better contenders, you got your match." Black smiles. **

** Roode raises the belt in the air, getting in his opponent's face. The camera quakes with how loud the fans are. **

Dean quickly gets up and retreats to the bathroom. He paces and pulls on his hair. Punching his own leg, he has to bite on his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

How could Seth - or, should he say, _Tyler Black_ \- do this to them?

Pulling out his phone, he angrily pounds on the keys as he types Seth a message.

_DA: fuck u asshole u got some nerve_

He splashes water on his face, flatting his hair back down.

A couple minutes later, his phone vibrates.

_SR: meet us in Georgia Tuesday we'll talk then_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE or TNA. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. The song used in here; Rise, Rebel, Resist by Otep; is not my property.**

**Warning: suicide attempt, depression, career ending injury, feels, tissues, tears, and marriage. Oh my.**

**A/N: I've been such a scatterbrain as of late. Like, I don't know what to write because I have so many people demanding different things, and my creative demons have been going off the charts. I wanted this to be done a week or two after it was posted. That obviously didn't happen. So, I'm going to finish this up now, and hope no one gets too upset at me for neglecting everything else again.**

Chapter Two:

If Dean keeps fucking fidgeting, Roman swears he will kill his brother. He's had to put up with Dean's _constant movement_ the entire ride over to A.J.'s house. It's literally beginning to drive him insane.

As if this potential fight that's undoubtedly going to happen between Dean and Seth isn't enough to have him on edge, the brunette's insistent twitching only makes it worse.

He already knows how pissed Dean was, still is, and how his rage tends to cloud his judgement at times (a trait he and Seth share). Coming face to face for the first time since it happened will showcase their anger issues clashing, and the result won't be pretty.

Roman, when it initially happened, was pissed off, too. He couldn't believe Seth would just walk out on them like that, especially without telling them beforehand.

Seth is a third of his family, and he'll always love Seth no matter what. But the fact that Seth could just walk away from them without any regret, without contacting them, and continue on with his life as if nothing ever happened brings tears to Roman's eyes. He's resorted to a world of heartache, of saddness, because he might've permanently lost his brother, and that's not something he's coped to deal with.

"It'll be okay, big guy." Paige says, winking at him from her spot in the front. She saw the horror on his face every time Dean moved, and kept throwing him sympathetic glances. Jeff, who'd been driving, turns off the ignition and gets out of the car.

"It'll be okay when I get my hands around his scrawny neck." Dean growls.

"No one is gettin' violent, and no one needs to get hurt today. So take a chill pill and don't do anythin' rash." Jeff orders, giving the three of them a serious look. John, Randy, and Punk pull up behind them, and Jeff repeats the same thing.

Dean looks ready for a fight (as he usually does).

Jeff knocks on A.J.'s door (this guy has a beautiful house, by the way. If things weren't so tense right now, Roman would marvel at it. This thing is a specimen of beauty.) and he answers. They all shuffle inside, exchanging greetings.

Dean pushes past them all and straight into the living room.

"You've got some fuckin' nerve, I hope you know that." Dean snarls, fists balled at his sides. Seth looks up at him, arms crossed over his chest. "You act like it's okay for you to just leave us high and dry in the middle of a match then disappear for days. Guess what pal, it's fuckin' not. So you better have a damn good reason for makin' a fool out of us in front of thw whole world."

Seth purses his lips. "There were a lot of factors that went into making this decision that you wouldn't be able to understand."

"Well try explainin' them to me." Ambrose suggests.

"Look, everyone knows that TNA is slowly beginning to die. Unless something spectacular happened to put them back on the map, they might end up losing their TV deal within the next year or two. Then, everything else would gradually go away until there was nothing." Seth says, "To ensure that, if TNA found themselves in a position to lose, Eric came up with an idea that would hopefully extend this feud and keep them in the big picture. Cheating would only hurt the brand further, so something else had to be done.

"So, Eric approached me with this idea, moments after the Diva's match ended, that I walk out to create some buzz. That way, more viewers would tune in and merchandise sales would go up. It was unlikely that Vince would let this issue go quietly." Seth continues, "The picture is to put the title back on me so when the Authority breaks down our walls, we'll be more equipped under my guidance to secure a victory, and establish ourselves as the number one company."

"So, you were, what?" Punk asks, brows drawn together.

"I was Plan B."

"And you decided to go along with it for what?" Dean asks, "You could've said no. You don't owe TNA shit."

"That's where you're wrong. TNA gave me Jeff, and Bobby, and Kaz, and Velvet, and Chris - people who helped shaped me into the person and wrestler I am today. And, most importantly, it gave me the love of my life, and I couldn't be any more thankful for that." Seth shakes his head. "If TNA went out of business, there's a good chance that they, along with all of the other people who work there that I've befriended, will be out of a job. I just wanted to do everything I can to prevent that from happening."

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were gonna do this?" Dean questions, trembling with rage. Roman rubs circles onto his back in a calming, soothing gesture.

"I needed your reactions to be genuine. I needed you to be shocked, and I still need you all to be pissed off so when the Authority challenges us again, it'll create a heated rivalry the fans will thoroughly enjoy and will tune in to see." Rollins sighs, "This isn't something I would have done if I didn't feel I completely had to. I loved working for the WWE, with the Shield, and with all of you. However, my heart has always belonged to TNA and that's where I'm the happiest."

"Did you play in any part of this?" Dean accused, wiggling his finger in A.J.'s direction.

The Phenomenal One shakes his head. "No. I just learned about it Wednesday. If I had, I would've beat him upside the head and told him not to."

"Dean, I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset, I'm fuckin' _pissed_." The Cincinatti native snaps, "We're family, Seth. We're family and you turned your god damn back on us. That shit doesn't fuckin' fly around here."

"I'm actually really hurt by what you did, too." Roman points out. "It's not even the whole walking out thing that hurts. It's the neglection and the ignored phone calls and texts. Seeing you just walk out on TNA and act as if nothing's wrong, as if you hadn't turned your back on your family, cut me deep. I thought I'd lost you for good, and I'm still not sure that I have you back fully."

"I know that. If there was anyway I could have done this differently, I would've, but I can't." Seth scratches the back of his neck. "I can't say I'm sorry, because I don't reget _what_ I did - just how I was forced to do it. So, if there's anyway I could make it up to you, I'm all ears."

"I have an idea." Punk says, mischief written in his eyes.

~

Tyler feels horrible about lying to Dean and the rest of them. He's keeping secrets from his fiancee and all of his other friends, too. This whole situation is just one big shitstorm that's frying his nerves to no end.

 **It's better for them that you don't tell them the truth. Blackmail is a serious legal matter that they don't need to be involved in.** Jimmy points out. **Besides, they don't need to know the seriousness of the situation. The reason you gave them not only makes sense, but is suffice enough to satisfy anyone who asks.**

_I know, deep down, that you're right. I just don't like lying to everyone, especially A.J._

**But you're doing it to protect them, and that's a morally right reason to do so. ******

****Tyler nods, pulling his hair back into a bun. He's about to start his workout, try and get his head on straight. After what Punk requested yesterday, he has to think about the not so subtle yet unnoticeable way to do it and it requires a lot of thinking. He adores his friends, and plans on acquiescing this request no matter what.** **

****A healthy mixture of both his past and his present families will keep him at bay, even if his secret is eating him on the inside.** **

****"Hey, you."** **

****Tyler looks up, a smile etching onto his face, as he sees Bobby standing in front of him. "Hey."** **

****"I know you've been crazy busy, Mr. Popular, but I was hoping to borrow a second of your time." Bobby says, smirking. "You see, we have a match coming up soon, but I haven't taken you out to dinner yet. That is a complete shame, and I don't feel very gentleman-like."** **

****"Since when did a wrestler take their opponent out for dinner?" Tyler asks.** **

****Bobby shrugs. "Seeing as this is our last match against each other, I'd like to celebrate it."** **

****"Is it really?" The Iowan questions, raising his eyebrows. He hoped that this hatchet would be buried after this, but he wasn't entirely certain.** **

****"Yes, definitely. I never want to fight you again for as long as I live.." Bobby replies, shaking his head. "Besides, I was thinking about getting the band back together, if we're up for it."** **

****"I thought we already were."** **

****"Off screen, sure. But not on." The Canadian says, slightly tilting his head. Is he talking about Fortune ? "Just something you and I can talk about over dinner. How does seven o'clock tomorrow night sound?"** **

****Tyler's heart skips a beat at the thought of reuniting one of TNA's greatest stables. It's not something he thought about before, but would love to see happen. "I can't wait."** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE or TNA. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. The song used in here; Rise, Rebel, Resist by Otep; is not my property.**

**Warning: suicide attempt, depression, career ending injury, feels, tissues, tears, and marriage. Oh my.**

**A/N: I haven't updated anything in like.. forever. I feel horrible about that, but I've been super busy with life andp whatnot. I'm back for now (hopefully), and I hope you all are still interested!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and sticking with me. Please kudos, comment, kudos, bookmark, and follow me on Tumblr for any updates.**

Chapter Three:

Dinner with Bobby had been... great, actually. Tyler hadn't felt the dire need to stab him in the face repeatedly, which is a major plus.

Jimmy was noticeably quiet the entire night. Probably because Tyler told him to be, but when had he ever listened?

**I can hear you, motherfucker.**

_What? It's true! You never listened to me before._

"Did you have fun with Bobby last night?" A.J. asks, smiling warmly at his fiance. He returns the smile, nodding.

"We talked about something that I think we should talk about, too." Tyler replies, and the brunette raises an eyebrow. "Nothing bad, but - you need to get Jeff, too, just so he knows."

A.J. looks worried for some reason. "Ok-ay. Do you want me to get him now?"

Tyler looked at his watch. It was only twelve, so they had the rest of the day to do whatever. "Yeah."

~

An hour later, the requested guest and A.J. were sitting in his living room, waiting for Tyler to return.

"Do you know what this is about?" Jeff questions, trying to fill the silence.

Despite their differences in the past, they were still really great friends. It was unusual for them not to be chatty.

But A.J. was on edge and it made doing anything seem impossible.

"No." A.J. mumbles, but he has an idea. One he hopes isn't true.

Ever since Bobby kissed Tyler and confessed his feelings, A.J. has had this sinking feeling that, one day, Tyler was going to leave him for Bobby. It wasn't a thought he previously entertained seriously. Now, however, it's starting to feel more real.

After everything that's happened over these past couple weeks, he could see Tyler wanting a refresher in his relationship status.

Maybe he wasn't ready for marriage. Why did A.J. have too propose? God, he felt like it was the right thing to do, but what if Tyler didn't want that? What if he's moving onto Bobby because of that?

Fuck.

"Sorry we're so late. _Some people_ are very slow." Tyler's voice wafts into the living room, making A.J.'s heart skip a beat.

"You kept yelling at me! You know I can't work under those conditions!" Kazarian's voice follows after. Jeff's eyebrows raise as the two, followed by Bobby, invade A.J.'s living room and sit on his couch. Tyler slips into the space beside his fiance, smiling at him.

"So, last night, Bobby and I started talking about what was going to happen after our feud is said and done." Tyler explains.

"How do y'all know when it'll end? It could come months down the road?" Jeff inquiries.

"I've already stated I never want to fight him again. Ever." Roode explains, wringing his hands together. "Eventually, the WWE is going to come after us, and it would be best for us to have joined forces by then rather than be trying to kill each other."

Tyler smiles, grabbing A.J.'s hand, "That's when Bobby came to me and suggested that we reunite Fortune."

" _What_?" A.J. gasps, shaking his head. "You two are mortal enemies, suddenly being on each other's good side would be hard to sell."

Not to mention that having to spend so much time around Bobby after what he did to them, after discovering his true feelings for Tyler, it's not something A.J. particularly wants to do - ever. However, it makes sense for the ratings, which is Tyler's mission, right?

"After our match at the PPV, I can say I've had a.. an epiphany of sorts." Bobby explains, making direct eye contact with A.J. "I realized that, maybe, getting to the top whatever way possible wasn't all it cracked up to be since I'm so lonely, I don't have anyone on my side, and Tyler was my best friend, he always had my back unconditionally, who I screwed over in the worst way possible. And I want to make up for that."

"Of course, you and I will be extremely reluctant." Tyler says, rubbing A.J.'s hand.

"Me and you?" The Phenomenal One questions, "We a team then?"

"Always." Tyler rolls his eyes playfully. "As I was saying. You and I'll be reluctant until the WWE comes to attack us. Then we'll realize, as invincible as we like to think we are, we can't take on all of them - however many there might be - by ourselves. Then Bobby and Kaz will introduce the idea of a temporary Fortune reunion, with the assistance of Jeff and Chris and whoever else we might need to even the odds."

A.J. nods, his throat closing up slightly. In retrospect, it makes sense. They're the top performers TNA has, it would make sense that they group up to take down their foe once and for all - or at least make a valiant effort to. It doesn't mean that it makes the idea of putting their trust in Bobby to not turn to the other side again, to break Tyler's heart and ruin him again.

To not kiss Tyler again.

"We can only do this if all participants are willing," The Iowan native says, his voice gentle. "Frankie, Bobby, and I agree that it's a smart business move, and a smart personal move. Another step towards rebuilding the empire that crumbled, so to speak. But if you're uncomfortable in any way, or you don't wanna do it, that's okay. There's no pressure on you, and we'll all accept whatever decision you make."

A.J. gulps, looking down at their hands.

The rational side of him says, fuck yeah, let's do it. They're a god damn indestructible force when they're on the same page, no one can stop them. Not even the WWE.

There's the other part, the slightly jealous one, that screams no. He doesn't want to be associated with Bobby more than he has to. Sometimes, he gets these pictures of Tyler's and Bobby's post-match celebratory hugs and he thinks, maybe, one hug could lead to more and... and... suddenly A.J. is single, broken hearted, and watching his frenemy parade around with the better half of his soul. It's a ridiculous notion - if Tyler was ever going to cheat on him or leave him, it would've happened already -, but it doesn't mean it's impossible.

A.J. sighs, "Can I think about it? I mean, it's - it's a lot -"

"'Course, babe, take as much time as you need. We've got a few weeks till the pay per view, I think. Just make sure you have an answer by then." The two toned haired man smiles sweetly, pressing a kiss to his fiance's temple. "In the mean time, I'll probably end up fighting Magnus five hundred times."

~

Tyler's match is the main event ( _you'll never guess who he's fighting_ ) so he settles in for a long night.

 **Don't be too upset. The card looks like it'll be rather exciting.** Jimmy says, to which Tyler nods.

He peeked at the rest of the card when looking for his own match. It definitely holds a lot of promise. All of his friends - except Bobby, for some odd reason - are in action.

The night kicks off with the Motor City Machine Guns successfully claiming the tag team titles from the not-so-long reigning champions, The Bro-Mance. Afterwards, Christopher Daniels and Frankie Kazarian cheap shot the Detroit natives - all but ensuring them to be the number one contenders. After all, Sabin and Shelley aren't going to let it go quietly.

A.J. and James Storm go up, with X Division Champion Rockstard Spud standing at ringside watching the number one contender to his title (A.J. won last week's fatal four way to earn the chance) at Final Resolution in two weeks. A.J. comes off with a win, much to Tyler's surprise. Storm was working him hard all match and seemed to have the upper hand.

"Good job." Tyler says, high fiving A.J. when he comes back to the locker room. The North Carolina native smiles, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. "Thought he had you beat for a bit there."

A.J. snorts, "Thanks for havin' so much faith in me, babe."

Tyler's heart flutters at the nickname, and they settle in on the bench together.

They watch a triple threat between Jeff Hardy, Ethan Carter III, and Television Champion Kurt Angle in a non-title bout. It's mostly even, which each getting their own finisher in. Angle and Jeff run into each other head on and both are knocked unconscious. EC3 crawls into the ring and pins the champion. It doesn't look good as Angle stumbles to the back, holding his head.

Velvet Sky and Gail Kim team up to take one the Dollhouse with Knockouts Champion Taryn Terrell standing at ringside. Velvet and Gail steal the show, but the number's game always proves to be too much, and they fall to the Dollhouse. Taryn should celebrate now because, at Final Resolution, she'll be defending her belt in a triple threat against the two lovely ladies standing across the ring from her - with the Dollhouse banned from ringside. 

The Latin American Xchange versus Kaz and Daniels is up next. The match never gets started because MCMG attacks the two in revenge from earlier, much to no one's surprise. It's declared a no contest and everyone moves on.

Tyler makes sure his boots are laced up, tape tight enough so it doesn't hurt. "Wish me luck."

A.J. cups his cheek, gently pressing their lips together. "Good luck, babe, don't hurt yourself."

"Promise you'll have my back if a certain someone gets me from behind?"

"Always." A.J. confirms, smiling warm and bright.

It's with all his might, and some nagging from Jimmy, that he pulls himself away from those gorgeous eyes.

He's got to go kick some British ass.

~

As much shit as he gives Magnus, the guy is a damn good competitor (he should be when he's had everyone from Tony Scarlo to Harley Race's Wrestling train him) and he drives Tyler to his edge.

Tonight, however, Tyler is just _better_ or wants it more, because he has Magnus on his knees, setting up the Curb Stomp -

\- when he gets hit in the back of the head.

 _Ow_. What the fuck?

"You're really funny, Tyler!" He hears Roode's voice from above him. "Actin' like you can come back here and pick up where you left off - not just with me but with Magnus and with everyone else. You're not that damn special."

Bobby tugs on his hair - _which is so fucking unnecessary, asshole_ \- to haul him up so he's on his knees, glaring down at him. The Canadian's hair is pulled back into a bun and there's a bright fire in his eyes.

"You never should've came back, Tyler," Roode growls, struggling to keep the corners of his lips down, "because, this time, I'm going to destroy you beyond recognition."

Bobby takes a few steps back, releasing the younger's hair, and Tyler slumps without the support keeping him up right. He sees the former Canadian Enforcer has a chair in his hand, mischievous smirk stretching out his face.

"Maybe I'll start tonight." Bobby suggests, looking proud of himself.

Tyler squeezes his eyes shut, bracing for the shot. He hears Jimmy's ragged breathing in his head - or maybe that's his own? - as he struggles to keep his temper down.

"You've got a serious problem with chairs."

Tyler's eyes pop open at the sound of A.J.'s oh so familiar drawl, and it's like music to his ears.

Styles is standing beside the Champion, one hand gripped tightly around his wrist to prevent the shot from happening. They're having a stare down, and so much tension is built up there.

"Let go Styles and I might let you off easy." Roode sneers, "I've got Dixie wrapped around my little finger. One word will send you and lover boy back out that door with no where to go."

Lover boy? When did he become lover boy?

"Not until you put down that chair." A.J. shakes his head. "And It don't matter what you say to Dixie, 'cause there's no way in hell Eric would let us both leave without a death wish, especially after what Tyler just went through for him."

Roode narrows his eyes, throwing the chair away. "You remember what happened last time, A.J. Don't make the same mistake of getting back with that lunatic, it'll only cause trouble."

A.J. doesn't respond to that, just pushes Bobby out of the ring and all the way down the ramp. At the end, he turns and makes eye contact with Tyler.

His eyes hold so much longing and desperation.

Tyler can barely keep the smile off his face because everything is going to plan.

~

Thursday morning Tyler has been scheduled for an interview with Josh Matthews, so the rest of the guys will fill Velvet in on their little plan while he takes care of business.

Time to start planting the seeds.

He walks into the filming room in the TNA arena wearing an Asking Alexandria muscle tee from back in his FCW days with a dark pair of skinny jeans. Josh is dressed up in his fancy suit, as usual. He's like a younger Michael Cole with the ability to form real personal feelings.

"It's great to see you again, Tyler." Josh says, shaking his hand.

"You, too, Josh." The Iowan returns, taking a seat across from him.

The camera man silently counts down from three, and they're on air.

"Team WWE was a clear favorite to win from day one. Despite losing the points race and only winning one day of the actual tournament, they were predicted to win. And they did." Josh begins, giving him a serious look. "You were one of the wrestlers chosen to come to TNA as part of Eric Bishoff's conditions should his side of one. They did not, yet you're here anyways. The question everyone's been asking is why? Why do betray your company, your alliance, for a quote unquote 'downgrade'?"

"Eric came to me after the Diva's match with this brilliant idea to get viewers - have me walk out in the middle of the match, thus creating speculation and curiosity, which would cause people to tune in Wednesday nights and watch the show to see what happens next. TNA was never going to win, it was well known, so Eric didn't want to walk out empty handed." Tyler explains, forcing himself to stay on track. "However, I don't see leaving Team WWE as a betrayal."

Josh raises his eyebrows. "How so?"

"TNA is my... it's my home. I made so many friends here, some who I consider family, not including the love of my life. Who I never would've met if I hadn't came here, and I'll always be grateful for that."

"Speaking of the 'love of your life', A.J. Styles came out to protect you from Bobby Roode. After the history between you two, there's a lot of rumors buzzing around. Would you like to explain what's happening between you and A.J.?"

Tyler feels his face heat up. "A.J. and I are.. we're just friends. If you can even call it take. We haven't really spoken much to each other since any of this started. He's more of a secret ally than anything."

"We all saw that heates argument moments after A.J. purposefully counted himself out of your match against one another. You were clearly enraged, and he was very upset. What happened exactly?"

"I - I don't know. I guess he just got tired of hurting me, both physically and emotionally, and just.. stopped." Tyler gulps, the words he said rushing through his head again. "Afterwards my former Shield partners calmed me down and I sort of forgotten all about it."

It's getting easier to lie, sadly. He has to in order to keep the storyline they conducted a conplete secret until it unfolds. One word that anyone of them - even Jeff - are working together could kill the entire operation.

Surprise and kill. That's the goal.

"Speaking of your Shield brethren," Matthews continues, "have you contacted them since Survivor Series?"

"No," Tyler lies, shaking his head with sorrow. "I know they'd never understand even if I tried explaining it to them. They don't know what TNA means to me. After seeing Dean explode on Raw, I knew it wouldn't be much different - if anything, it'd be worse - so I decided not to. I have enough people going after my throat already."

"A lot of WWE fans have been calling for a Shield reunion so the trio can take over both companies simultaneously. For this to happen, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns would have to put their complete faith back into you, a seemingly impossible feat." Josh clears his throat. "A similar betrayal happened between you and Bobby Roode, your opponent at Final Resolution, in a much less merciful manner. Would you ever put that much, or any, faith into the man you once called your closest friend?"

Ah, perfect.

Tyler exhales slowly. "Um, that's.. that's a tough question... I'd have to go with no because that's what the logical part of me is screaming. Roode hurt me in the worst way possible and I don't know if I can ever truly forgive him, let alone trust him."

"What's the other part saying?"

"That people can change for the better."

"And how would Bobby Roode feel?"

"It seems like he still hates me - or he's scared of me. We'll have to wait and see next Sunday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used r property of their respective companies; WWE or TNA. This story is a work of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen. I don't intend to harm anyone, and I apologise if I somehow do. The song used in here; Rise, Rebel, Resist by Otep; is not my property.**

**Warning: suicide attempt, depression, career ending injury, feels, tissues, tears, and marriage. Oh my.**

**A/N: I'm a horrible person who can't seem to update anything. Yada, yada. I found this wrestling rp on Tumblr called Blackout Wrestling, and I've been so addicted to it ever since. I probably should be updating one of my more popular ambrollins, but I like this better, and I hope you all do, too. There's going to be a flashback scene to last week in _italics_ because I felt like doing it like that. Figured it would be a good filler in between the each match.**

**In light of the report saying AJ _finally_ signed with WWE, here is him totally not doing that.**

Chapter Four:

The lineup for the night had officially be posted up on the wall just outside the locker room. It was a pretty card loaded with talented people. Considering that TNA was - is - on the brink of bankruptcy, it's surprising to think their locker room was filled with so many skilled wrestlers. It was the Creative team's fault for booking the talent they acquired poorly. A prime example is the, debatable, flop of Ace's and Eights, a group that should've been successful and drawn heat against the Main Event Mafia but didn't live up to the hype.

So, when Tyler accepted (blackmailed into) this job, he forced Eric to add a part saying his opinion mattered in the creative process and no major storyline should be put into motion without consulting with him first.

It certainly meant more work - extra meetings and hearings he had to attend - but it was worth it. He truly did want to save TNA from tanking, even if his return to the company wasn't ideal. The only way to do that was to increase finances and ratings, both of which stemmed from successful storylines and interesting matches every show. He figured they should increase their amount of house shows from zero to, at least, two, so the hometown people can see what they're like and, maybe, go buy a ticket if the shows not already sold out. Having them everyday like the WWE does is preposterous and is begging for someone to get injured, so a happy median would work out just fine.

"That's interestin'." AJ said, standing beside Tyler, duffel bag in hand, "But ya were up all night lookin' at it already, now, c'mon, we've got matches to prepare for." Tyler nodded, following his fiancé into the door with his name - only his name - on it.

But, just like old times, all of his friends are piled in, prepping Chris and Frankie for the opening match up for the Tag Team Championship against Shelley and Sabin.

Tyler put his stuff down and walks over to Frankie. "You ready?" Tyler asks, massaging his shoulders.

Frankie nods, leaning into his friend's touch. "We could all walk out as champions tonight - except Bobby, but he'll live, so that's an accomplishment in its own right." That causes a chuckle out of the room, even Tyler is able to smile. He'd thought about it all night long, ever since he submitted the final card, the one that's going on tonight.

Everyone here has taken months to build up their feuds, but Tyler's been here less than thirty days, and he already has a World Title match. While it was Bobby's fault that Tyler had left in the first place, so they were kind of picking right back up where they should've left off, it still was unfair in a way.

If John Cena is what sells for the WWE, they'll keep putting him in the big picture. If Jay Lethal is what sells for Ring of Honor, they'll keep putting him in the big picture. If Kazuchika Okada is what sells for NJPW, they'll keep putting him in the big picture.

If Tyler Black sells for TNA, they'll keep putting him in the big picture.

Business wise, he knows it's logical. Not only will him possibly having the belt again rejuvenate the crowd, it's the only way to be able to give Bobby an opening to be his friend again - something any die hard TNA fan would love to see. And if the WWE comes for a second round to get redemption for Seth Rollin's betrayal, then having Tyler Black as the face of the company would not only be marketable, but also fun for all fans to see.

It'll perfectly show how waters down the WWE makes superstars who are practically consummate in their craft.

Tyler went from being a badass who does what he wants, when he wants, and defies his boss on a weekly basis, to the little brother of a faction that involved two people who were presented to greatly outshine him.

He knows it's what's _supposed_ to happen - for all they know, Bobby could still come out on top, however unlikely that may be. Hell, they could still use a "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" approach if The Authority challenges them, because, surely, Bobby Roode hates the WWE more than him, right? - that it is, as Triple H would say, best for business.

Yet, as he looks around this room, he sees four guys who deserve to be in his spot more than he does. AJ, who's been there since day one. Chris, who's literally put his blood, sweat, and tears into the company. Frankie, who's always a fun guy to watch whether he's a heel or a face, someone who always sells a feud to its fullest. Jeff, who would've went back to the WWE, but he stayed here, because this is his home now, and he loves it more than he ever could there.

Then there's Bobby, who's probably going to lose his title tonight after putting up a valiant effort. The same guy who carried the heel division practically on his back because there's not one heel in the locker room that can touch his charisma, in-ring skill, or overall presence.

"It's showtime, motherfuckers!" Kaz yells, whooping and hollering as he leaves the room. Everyone wishes them a good luck and settle around the TV as they wait for the show to officially start.

It's a rule that no one is allowed to leave the room unless they have a match, and no one is allowed to enter until it's completely empty. That way the joy of one person doesn't overhype the others, or the bitterness of a loss doesn't infect the others.

Tyler will slowly start to watch his friends vacate the room, all the while trying to mask the unsatisfied itch under his skin that will start to manifest as he watches the show.

Once the tag team are out the door, Tyler looks at Bobby, who is locking the door behind him. Tyler wonders if, since this is their last feud, that Jimmy will leave, or if he'll just constantly be there, a pesky infection that won't go into remission.

Jimmy doesn't answer him - surprisingly, asshole usually has something to say - so he hopes it will be the former.

~

_"You don't deserve to be World Heavyweight Champion, Tyler, I don't know what makes you think you do." Bobby sneers, trying to act big and bad, "You never did, to be honest. You were just some punk kid who got over with the fans and pushed to the extreme. Hell, I don't like to just toss around people's names, but you're just like John Cena."_

_Tyler barely manages to not roll his eyes. Again with the Cena comparisons. That's an honor in it's own right, except it's not true. "That's real funny coming from a Triple H copy cat." Bobby laughs loudly and obnoxiously before leveling him with a serious look._

_"That's enough out of both of you!" Dixie shouts as she emerges from the curtains._

_Tyler groans, "Here we go again."_

_"Tyler, just shut up for a few minutes, will ya? I've already grown tired of your voice and it hasn't been a month." Dixie rolls her eyes as she gets in the ring, glaring at them both (mostly Tyler, but that's irrelevant). "I know as rivals you're supposed to argue, but I've had to it up to here with it. The Pay Per View is Sunday and that'll be the real time to put up or shut up, but I can't just sit in the back and listen to this." She looks between them both, Tyler growing more impatient by the second. "I'm booking you both in a tag match against each other for the main event.."_

_"Do you already have our partners picked out?" Bobby asks, raising his eyebrows at his boss._

_"No, whoever decides to come out will be your partner." She glares at Tyler, narrowing her eyes, "Unless no one comes out, then you're all on your own."_

_"Of course, neither of you can have contact with **anyone** before your match - wouldn't want one of you to influence others to join your... campaign." Dixie spat the word at Tyler, her lip curled in disgust._

~

Using a method some would call "cheating", Kaz and Chris manage to beat the Motor City Machine Guns for the tag team titles, and the Detroit natives implode on each other directly after the match.

It was a hard fought battle, he must admit. They all thought, one time or two, that Sabin and Shelley had their friends beat, and they all breathed a sigh of relief when the two finally picked up a victory.

After that was a number one contender's match between Mickie James and Gail Kim. The winner would face whoever won the Knockouts championship triple threat on Wednesday's taping.

Velvet watched the screen intently the whole time, biting her lip as she watched the two women wrestle their hearts out. She honestly believed she would beat Terrell and Madison Rayne later on in the show, and they all rooted for her, even though the Dollhouse was probably going to ruin her chances.

In a display of dominance, Mickie James picked up the victory, and Jeff was out the door for his no disqualification, TV title shot against Abyss.

He was nervous, to say the least. He never liked being in No DQ matches with men of considerably bigger size than him. Of course, he'll do what he always does and throw caution - and everything else - to the wind, because he wants this title more than anything.

Well, almost anything.

~

_Dixie clapped as Bobby was the first one to come back out, and she handed him her microphone with joy. He smiled confidently, "As your TNA World Heavyweight Champion, I know there has to be someone out there that will team with me to take down the traitor that is Tyler Black._

_"I don't care who you are. If you want to fight beside me - come on out."_

_The crowd booed in unison as Ethan Carter III's music hits and he comes down the ramp, moving at an adagio pace, as he soaks in the boos. It's easy to see, for the crowd, at least, that Dixie had already demanded her nephew come down here and be the Champion's partner._

_Dixie sent a cruel smile to her nephew as she, no doubt, was thinking about his detrimental intentions of being in the match._

_The boss was never involved on the plan to recruit Tyler Black , and she took the opportunity with a grain of salt. It was not a hidden fact that she disliked Tyler as much, if not more, outside of the ring than inside, and that was saying something considering she despises him._

_Dixie chuckled darkly as she patted her would-be soldiers on the shoulders, congratulating them on a job they hadn't even started._

~

As Jeff rolled around in pain, grimacing in pain as the doctors helped him out. Velvet wanted to go out there and help him - hell, they all did - but they couldn't. It would break their longest standing rule, and, damn it, Jeff would never allow that. They'd just have to rely on Chris and Kaz being there for him until the show is over.

Taryn Terrell comes onto the screen, followed by the Dollhouse.

"I'll check on him after my match." Velvet says as she exits the locker room. Her nerves spiked up the instant Jeff's brutal match had ended. She was glad to know she wasn't going to be the only one going home empty handed, because, as confident as she acted, she knew there was no chance in hell that she would be able to overcome the Dollhouse, Terrell, _and_ Madison Rayne to gain the title. Madison would be going through the same number's problem game, so Taryn's fate was all but sealed.

Velvet sees the monitor just as Rayne finished her secret sprint to the ramp and starts attacking the Dollhouse and the Knockouts champion, and Velvet has to scurry to be involved in the party.

She surely wasn't going to be excluded from any of the action before it even started.

~

_As Tyler came down to ramp, he was met by yet another avalanche of cheers. Almost a month later, and the fans still couldn't fully comprehend that their beloved superstar was back. He pauses at the end of the ramp, eyeing his opponents, and lifts his microphone to his mouth - but Bobby cuts him off._

_"I'm gonna go ahead and save us time - **no one is going to team with you**." Roode says, smirking triumphantly. "You're a traitor, Tyler. You betrayed this company, these loyal fans by going over there. Then you had the audacity to come back here with your tail between your legs - betraying yet another company. Why would anyone want to come out here and voluntarily stand beside someone as unstable and unreliable as you?"_

_Tyler frowns rolling his microphone over in his hands for a few seconds before bringing it up to his lips, "Way to call the kettle black, Roode._

_"I might have left, but I came back to the only place that's ever felt like home." Tyler nods to him, leveling Bobby with a heated glare. "And still, five years later, I know that Dixie Carter is still the same piece of shit boss she has been since the beginning of TNA._

_"Normally I would oppose going against those who claim to be in charge of you, but right now, I'd love it if someone wanted to help me stick it to the proverbial man," Tyler paused to give someone a few seconds to come out, "But if no one is brave enough to join me, I have no trouble beating the shit outta these wannabes by myself."_

_[Get ready to fly.]_

~

Sometimes, AJ wondered why the referees were even there. The Dollhouse clearly cheated, but the man in the stripped shirt did nothing about it.

Velvet looked crushed when she couldn't break up the pinfall in time. Terrell had Rayne down and out after Jade kicked her in the face, letting Terrell do her finisher.

The Dollhouse attacked Velvet, too, and Terrell took her down with a Rack Bomb and yelled, "Who's fearless now?"

EC3's music hit, interrupting the ladies' in-ring celebration, and they basically scurried away from him. Afterall, no one wanted to ge mixed in with the boss's nephew.

Well, most of them wouldn't.

AJ forced himself to gey up and start stretching for his match as Angle and Carter III battled it out. It was basically Carter's undefeated streak versus Angle's pride and ego.

Ultimately, the only thing that mattered was Aries' surprise distraction that allowed Carter to roll Kurt up in a schoolboy for a quick pinfall.

Carter rolled out of the ring before Angle even got up, and the former Olympian was pissed. Aries smiled triumphantly until Angle started to come after him, then they both ran to the back.

AJ sighed as Uno's music hit. He slipped on his gloves and his jacket, bouncing in on his heels.

"Good luck." Tyler said, grabbing AJ's hand before he left. AJ smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips.

He needs to go out there in the Fatal Four Way against Tiger Uno, Rockstar Spud, and Eric Young to claim the vacant X Division Championship. They had two failures - two fallen comrades - and another title win would pick up their spirits in a jiff.

~

_Tyler raised his eyebrows in surprise as AJ Styles made his way to the ring, the crowd cheering the loudest they had that night. He paused a few feet in front of Tyler._

_"I thought ya could use some help from someone who didn't stab ya in the back," AJ says, winking. Tyler shrugs, biting down his smile._

_Both the Carter's look petrified - as if this outcome hadn't seemed possible to them. Bobby, meanwhile, had the smallest sparkle of amusement in his eyes._

_In sync, Tyler Black and AJ Styles raced down and attacked their opponents._

~

Bobby tapes up Tyler's wrists, focusing on them. He doesn't want to think about the match that's about to happen. AJ was had the X Division Championship all but one, he just needed to climb across the chain and take it. The match caused them both to hum with even more energy then almost their own.

If - when - Tyler wins, they'll slowly begin to rebuild their on-screen relationship. Then, they'll be best friends again - they'll have each other's back. Hell, they might even create a better, stronger, more solidified Fortune. Maybe Jeff could join, too, and Velvet could be their first Knockout.

Thinking back to what his life had become after the betrayal, Bobby never thought an opportunity like this would ever be possible. He never thought Tyler would be back in TNA to begin with, let alone on the verge of being his friend, again.

The bell rings, and Tyler grins as AJ clutches the X Division title to his chest. Bobby cuts off the tape and makes sure it's secure.

"Are you ready?" Bobby asks, his voice small in the mostly empty locker room.

"As ready as I can be," Tyler replies standing up. Much to Bobby's surprise, the two toned man extends his hand, "May the best man win."

Bobby shakes his hand, nodding his head, "Whatever happens out there doesn't affect what we've done in here." They haven't progressed very much, considering the amount of damage that's occurred over the years, but the fact that they're in the same locker room - breathing the same air - without trying to rip each other's throats out is a big improvement, and he doesn't want their actions in the ring to change that.

Something strange crosses over Tyler's face, his eyes flickering. It's gone just as fast as it came - hell, he's not even entirely sure if he _saw_ it. It might've just been his imagination.

Bobby grabs his belt and leaves the room, his heart thudding against his chest. He wraps the TNA World Heavyweight Championship around his waist, certain that it wouldn't be there at the end of the night.

Surprisingly, he isn't upset about it as he thought he'd be.

~

_After the match, Tyler fist bumps triumphantly with AJ, looking at Bobby and EC3, who were laying on the ramp, covered in their own sweat._

_"Bobby, I don't know how you can claim that **I'm** the traitor when you're the one who turned your back on the people you said, for four years, were your **family** ," Tyler says, glaring at his long time enemy, "We had a great thing going here. We were kicking asses, taking names, and just outright dominating the TNA locker room. It felt like we were frozen in the honeymoon stage with no way out._

_"And what do you do? You shatter everything meaningful we had - you ruined four years of our career because you're a selfish, lying, backstabbing asshole," The two toned Iowan continues, getting more furious as he goes on, "Where has that gotten you, Bobby, huh? The trust of no one? A life full of misery and loneliness? A fancy little belt you don't ever deserve? Hell, you can't even look at the damn thing without thinking of me because you weren't able to beat me for it. If it hadn't been for Austin Aries, I'd still be the top dog in this company._

_"This Sunday, when I take that precious belt away from you, don't go walking around backstage whining until you're blue in the face because you get beat by the better man. You deserve everything that's going to happen to you - that's karma, bitch."_

~

It's probably bad for Dean's mental stability for him to actually _watch_ this, but he promised AJ he would, even if it killed him to see Seth over there and not next to him.

Dean made that promise more for Seth than anything else (and the fact that AJ Styles is one of the best wrestlers on the planet, who wouldn't want to watch him?). He pictured his baby brother sitting here next to him, cheering on his man as he won the X Division Championship - not competing right after him.

But, whatever, Dean Ambrose is a man of his word, no matter what pretenses the promise was made in.

Paige tried to coax him to bed, that watching it would just hurt him more. Dean looked at Ro, who was watching the screen intently, and shook his head at the Brit. No way in hell was he going to leave his big brother here by himself.

The match is pretty damn good, if he hadn't known either of them or their history together. There's obvious hatred and anger between them, but they mostly keep it professional.

There was a spot where Seth had thrown Roode into the barricade and yelled at him, his eyes turning darker than Dean had ever seen him. His face was contorted in rage as he kicked the shit out of his frenemy, the crowd cheering him on as he "got his revenge". It was over quickly, but it was so un-Seth-like that it made Dean on edge for the rest of the match, waiting to see if it was an act or the real thing.

(Or maybe it was very Tyler Black-like. Dean wasn't all too familiar with that side of his brother. Either way, an outburst of that magnitude didn't happen again, which was odd.)

Roode has Seth up on his shoulders in a fireman's carry, his signature Roode Bomb, and Dean just knows it's over.

Then, Seth reverses it into a small package for a slow one count, and knees Roode in the side of the head to keep him down.

Seth celebrates with the crowd and calls for the Avada Kedavra, Roode is barely up before getting sent down with the kick. Seth victoriously pins Roode -

\- but the Canadian gets the shoulder up just in time. Seth nods, as if he expected that to happen, and goes to the corner.

Roode starts to get up, but Seth connects with the Curb Stomp - or, as Taz calls it, the Blackout - and it's over.

Dean is up and out of the room as Seth's music starts to play. He's happy for his brother, deep down, but it hurts to know what had to happen for him to get there, and everything that will happen afterwards because of it.

Still, he pulls out his phone before he can think better of it.

_DA: congrats baby bro_


End file.
